rencontre adolescente
by selene Magnus
Summary: Ah jeunesse! Le temps des découverte, des rencontres. un petit chapitre pour évoquer une rencontre au sanctuaire, entre la honte et l'espoir


Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.

**Rencontre adolescente**

Comme chaque soir, Marine se hisse sur un petit rocher au-dessus de la mer, caché derrière une falaise. Elle commence à se déshabiller. Elle aime venir se baigner à cette heure. Certes il commence à faire frais, l'eau est froide mais elle aime, cela l'endurcit encore, et il n'y a jamais personne.

Sauf ce soir, un jeune homme est en bas de la falaise. Il la voit et il dégage un léger cosmos, que la jeune fille perçoit aussitôt.

Elle remonte sa bretelle en un instant. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore ôté son masque !

- Que fais-tu là ? Qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu ?

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle l'attaque. Il l'évite d'un bond.

- Oh ! On se calme ! Je cherche pas l'affrontement

- Il est interdit de quitter l'enceinte du sanctuaire, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

- Eh bien, ce raisonnement est aussi valable pour toi, si je ne m'abuse

Marine ne répond qu'un petit grognement montrant son énervement.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers. Je vais te faire passer le goût d'espionner

- Au contraire, si j'avais voulu mater, je serais resté caché, je n'aurais pas allumé mon cosmos pour t'avertir !

Il ajouta en souriant malicieusement : - Ne me le fais pas regretter

- Sale…

Marine se rue sur lui, il évite tous ses coups, avec facilité. Ce qui ne décourage pas la jeune fille qui continue.

- Bon, ça suffit là ! - - dit le jeune homme en bloquant l'attaque. Avec une main il emprisonne le poing de Marine lancé à toute allure. Elle se recule.

- Tu es forte pour une femme

- Je vais te faire ravaler cette réflexion !

- Oh ce n'était pas une insulte, au contraire. As-tu gagné une armure ?

Marine ne sut comment réagir à cette question. Elle se décida à garder la tête haute :

- Je passe les épreuves demain. Si Athéna me prête chance, alors peut être que…

- Tu réussiras

- …

- J'en suis sur. Tu as une grande force et surtout une technique sûre et maîtrisée déjà. Crois-en mes côtes ! - - Il fit un petit clin d'œil en se tenant une côte. Mais c'est de la pure plaisanterie, Marine n'ayant pas réussi à le toucher une seule fois - - Je pense que tu as toutes tes chances

- Merci. Et …et toi ? Es-tu sacré chevalier ?

- Oui

- Vraiment ? De quelle constellation ?

- Il se fait tard maintenant. Nous devrions rentrer, tu crois pas ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui tourne le dos mais ajouta :

- La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, tu seras chevalier. Et puisque j'ai découvert un de tes secrets, je te révélerai un des miens. Bonne chance

Il s'en alla.

* * *

><p><em>Deux mois plus tard. Même endroit.<em>

Marine a continué d'y aller, un peu moins souvent, mais elle a arrêté de s'y baigner. Ce soir-là, quand elle y arrive, le jeune chevalier est déjà sur le fameux rocher.

- Bonsoir

- Bonsoir, jeune chevalier de l'Aigle. Toutes mes félicitations

- Merci. Tu savais qui j'étais ?

- J'ai assisté à tes épreuves. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur tes capacités ! La preuve, tu as gagné haut la main une armure d'argent

- Euh merci - - Marine est un peu mal à l'aise devant les compliments - - Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom la dernière fois, ce n'est guère correct, puisque désormais tu connais le mien

- Tu as raison. Et je vais corriger cela. Si tu me prouve ton courage

- Pardon ?

- Comme je connais ton lieu secret, j'estime te devoir la correction de te montrer le mien. Et c'est à cela qu'il te faudra du courage. Car il est derrière cette falaise

Le jeune homme désigna une falaise très à pic, tranchante et surplombant le vide.

- Oseras-tu m'y suivre ?

Intriguée par l'attitude de ce jeune homme, Marine acquiesça.

Cela n'était guère prudent ! Elle ignorait qui il était, ce qu'il voulait et où il allait l'attirer. Était-ce un piège ? Devait-elle se méfier ? Bien sur, mais un peu fière de son nouveau statut, elle se croyait suffisamment forte pour se défendre, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Pourtant … l'autre jour, il avait évité et bloqué ses attaques ! Qui était-il ? Il semblait un peine plus vieux qu'elle, peut être deux ou trois de plus, mais il se dégageait de lui une tranquillité, et une douceur qu'elle n'avait que rarement ressenti chez quelqu'un ici, en tout cas pas chez un homme ! C'étaient pour la plupart des brutes ou des vantards, imbibés de leur force et leurs avantages. On apprenait à toute apprentie de se méfier de ses homologues masculins, à tel point que cela frisait la haine chez certaines.

Mais ce garçon semblait différent. Il était plus fort qu'elle de toute évidence, mais il n'en avait pas fait étalage.

- Alors tu viens ? Je suis sûr qu'escalader cette paroi ne peut pas t'effrayer, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, les aigles aiment nicher sur les falaises escarpées !

Il la mettait au défi. Devait-elle le relever ?

Était-ce une ruse ? Peut être allait-il l'attaquer après la fatigue de l'ascension ? La tuer, ou pire, la déshonorer ! Cela s'était déjà vu : de nombreuses apprenties étaient tombées dans les pattes de certains hommes. Gardes souvent, parfois apprentis plus âgés, et personne ne l'avouait mais il y avait fort à parier que certains chevaliers s'adonnaient à ces pratiques révoltantes !

Elle ne le connaissait pas : était-il seulement chevalier comme il le prétendait ? Son talent au combat, son cosmos ne pouvait laisser planer un doute, mais il pouvait être un renégat, un banni ? Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire !

Qu'avait-elle à y gagner à relever son défi ridicule ? Elle rougit, cachée par son masque : elle voulait l'impressionner ! Lui montrer qu'une femme était aussi capable qu'un homme, que son rang d'argent n'était pas usurpé. Et aussi elle voulait savoir : il lui avait promis de lui dire son nom. En fait ce stupide défi, c'était que cela ? de la curiosité ! savoir qui il était. Mais quelle idiote de risquer sa vie pour cette raison !

Mais elle venait d'accepter, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Alors elle le suivit dans son escalade. Pas une fois, il ne se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle suivait. Il semblait par moment être freiné dans son ascension, mais lorsqu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, elle s'apercevait que ce lieu n'était pas plus difficile que le reste. Elle comprit qu'il l'attendait sans vouloir le montrer, peut être pour ne pas la vexer ? C'était mignon comme attention.

Arrivés sur la hauteur, elle observa le lieu : une crique très isolée, refermée sur elle-même, entourée de rochers et de la mer. Elle le rejoint au pied des rochers, et remarque sur la roche des traces de poings un peu partout.

- C'est là que tu viens t'entraîner ?

- Je ne suis jamais dérangé ici

- Je n'ai aucun mal à te croire

Elle s'aperçut aussi que certaines traces de poings était bien plus anciennes et plus basses, comme laissées par quelqu'un de bien plus petit qu'eux deux… de la taille d'un enfant !

- Depuis combien de temps viens-tu ici ?

Il baissa la tête et répondit, les yeux dans le vague :

- Depuis 6 ans, c'est mon arène, depuis toujours

- Tu devais être bien jeune. Comment escaladais-tu la falaise en étant encore un enfant ? Et pourquoi s'obstiner à venir dans ce lieu dangereux au lieu de t'entraîner avec les autres, c'est ridicule !

- Je n'étais pas le bienvenu là-bas

- Mais …pourquoi ? … Qui es-tu à la fin ?

- Mon nom est Aiolia

- A…Aiolia ?

Il lui fit un sourire triste.

- Tu as déjà dû entendre ce nom, n'est ce pas ? Entre deux insultes

- Euh ... oui, c'est vrai. J'ai entendu des ragots… mais jamais je n'aurai cru … que cela pouvait être…toi

Un silence s'installa.

- Pourquoi t'entraîne-tu exclusivement ici, si j'ai bien compris ? Et ton maître te laisse faire ?

- Aucun maître ne voulait perdre son temps à me former, personne ne voulait être sali en s'entraînant avec moi. Au contraire, me frapper à plusieurs étaient bien plus agréable à leurs yeux. Alors autant éviter la compagnie des imbéciles. Je préférais me mesurer à la nature, elle ne juge pas inutilement

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es entraîné tout seul ? C'est … c'est prodigieux ! Tu as réussi à devenir chevalier sans maître ?

Aiolia était surpris. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un ne le repoussait pas en l'insultant, ou l'ignorait avec mépris mais le complimentait ! Même lors de l'obtention de son armure, personne ne l'avait félicité ! Tous l'avaient regardé avec la honte de laisser une armure entre ses mains. Il avait eu raison d'écouter son instinct. Cette fille était différente.

- Marine ? Serais-tu la seule à avoir le courage ...d'être amie avec un paria ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Tu t'es comporté avec le respect et l'humilité que requiert le statut d'un véritable chevalier. Je serai honorée d'être qualifiée par toi d'amie. Et qu'importe si les autres ne sont pas capables de voir où se situe la vraie bravoure

Ils se serrent la main. Aiolia est touché par ses paroles, et ébloui par l'intelligence dont fait preuve une si jeune fille, alors que même les plus âgés parmi ses compagnons en sont incapables.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton étoile ! - - le taquina la jeune femme.

- Mon armure est celle du lion

- Le lion ? Mais c'est un des signes du zodiaque! Alors …tu serais… un chevalier d'or ?

Il rougit un peu : - Oui c'est vrai

- Oh, je comprends pourquoi on ne te voit rarement au sanctuaire. Les ors ne se montrent guère

- Ce n'est pas par choix, tu sais. Je sais qu'il se murmure que nous sommes trop arrogants pour nous mêler aux bronzes et argents, mais c'est faux ! Enfin pas pour tous, il est vrai qu'il existe des abrutis dans ma caste aussi

- Tu veux dire que tu es un cas à part, même parmi les ors ? Ils sont sensés être l'élite de la chevalerie !

- Ils le sont. En tout cas d'un point de vue puissance et devoir. Mais certains… enfin, je ne veux pas médire, comme le font beaucoup trop de personnes ici. Ce serait indigne d'un chevalier

Elle était d'accord. Aiolia lui sourit : - Tu sais, j'ai été très impressionné par tes attaques, lors de ton combat décisif

- Euh merci

- Ça te dirait si on s'entraînait un peu tous les deux ? Enfin juste quelques coups, histoire de s'échauffer un peu ?

- J'en serai flattée. Mais ne crois pas que parce que tu es un Or, je n'arriverai pas à te toucher !

- Jamais je ne me permettrai de te sous-estimer. Au contraire

Ils se mirent en position et commencent à se lancer quelques coups.

* * *

><p>Ils prirent rapidement l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble, ici ou même dans l'arène commune qu'Aiolia se mit à fréquenter plus souvent.<p>

Même si certains chuchotent à son passage, très vite sa bonté et sa force firent de lui un modèle pour tous les jeunes. Il ne se rendait pas compte que les apprentis l'admiraient, et les filles en secret.

Quelques mois plus tard, Seiya fut confié à Marine, ce qui réduisit le temps passé avec Aiolia. Il demanda à avoir aussi un apprenti, on lui refusa. Alors il se contentait d'observer les entraînements des jeunes, surtout celui du jeune japonais.

Il plaignait un peu Marine : son élève était un gentil garçon, mais têtu et gaffeur.

Marine. Elle l'avait séduit dès la première rencontre, mais les relations amoureuses sont interdites au sanctuaire, bien que régulièrement les servantes subissent les assauts de tous ces hommes jeunes, forts et enfermés dans ces murs. Les relations entre chevaliers étaient punies sévèrement. Cela n'avait jamais rien empêché bien sur, et tout le monde fermait les yeux, étant tous confrontés aux mêmes désirs.

Mais Aiolia savait, qu'à lui, aucun écart ne serait pardonné. Et il ne voulait pas faire punir celle qui lui avait offert un peu de chaleur. Qu'importe s'il devait taire ses sentiments, souffrir en silence, il était habitué.

Et il se mit à rajouter encore une raison de haïr son frère : sans lui, il n'aurait pas été mis au ban et traité comme un chien. Sans lui, il pourrait regarder Marine fièrement, peut être même qu'il pourrait lui avouer son amour. Son frère avait ruiné toute sa vie : son enfance, et même son avenir.

Il était arrivé, dans des cas très rarissimes, qu'un chevalier obtienne le droit de convoler, mais c'était une faveur que les meilleurs, les plus respectés pouvaient à peine espérer ! C'était à jamais hors de sa portée, malgré tout son dévouement, sa force, son respect dont il faisait preuve. Jamais le Pope ne lui accorderait une telle faveur, quoi qu'il puisse faire. Le bonheur lui serait toujours inaccessible.

Cela augmentait sa rage contre son traître de frère. Ce frère qu'il avait tant aimé et admiré ! Idolâtré même ! Pourquoi ? Cette question restée sans réponse le détruisait jour après jour dans l'obscurité de son temple. Comment son frère avait pu faire ça! Comment?


End file.
